


Evolving relations

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to find a courage to ask Hannibal out, but it's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find a courage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second work. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for mistakes, I still don't have a beta reader. I tried my best :) I hope it is fluffy, like I wanted it to be ;)

'I want to ask you...' Will started after long silence. They were sitting in Hannibal's office and when Will became silent, Hannibal decided not to pull him off his reverie. 

'Yes, William?' - only Hannibal called him this way, but Will liked it, somehow it felt like he was special to Hannibal. Just like Hannibal was to him.

Will felt those sharp maroon eyes on him. Sometimes he felt that Hannibal knew what he was thinking about.

'I... I was curious... What would you answer if... a patient of yours asked you on a... date?' Will stammered and felt burning blush spread across his cheeks.

He felt pathetic. He didn't even have the courage to simply ask the doctor out. He just wanted to spend nice time with him...

Hannibal looked calmly at Will without any hint of surprise, but with an internal smile. He had been waiting for so long... He knew Will had some 'feelings' towards him. And he was happy about it. He had never felt understood before and now there was Will, who understood him. He could see the beauty where he saw it. Where no one else could see the beauty. Where everyone else saw horror and nothing more. People were so foolish...  
He had got used to being alone. He had been happy. But then Will appeared and both of them felt some sort of connection they had never felt with anyone else. 

Will was a beautiful human being. He was a complete opposite of Hannibal - he had always ruffled curly brown hair and he wore scruffy clothes - but he was beautiful. And he had the most amazing deep blue eyes in which Hannibal wanted to drown...  
But he had had to wait. He hadn't wanted to push Will. He knew Will was fragile and if he had been pushed, it would do no good for him. He would most probably lose him then. So he had been waiting patiently. And finally there came this moment...

'Why are you asking, Will?'

'I... I'm just curious. That's all.'

'Well, it depends.'

Will's eyes widened little bit. 'Depends on what?'

'If I am interested in that person enough to risk losing my license.'

'Oh, I understand...' Will felt his heart sink. He wasn't worth losing job, that's for sure. He felt disappointed. Disappointed with himself. He shouldn't even think that Hannibal would feel something for him. Oh he was so pathetic...

'Will,' Will rose his eyes to look at Hannibal for a moment and he was surprised to see warm smile on his face. It was so soothing. His heart fluttered. He knew he shouldn't have hope, but he couldn't help it. He was staring at Hannibal with uncertainty, not sure if he should say something or not.

'What do you think about our relationship?' Hannibal suddenly asked and Will didn't know what to answer.

'I am your patient, you are my therapist. And I hope we are friends.' Will looked away quickly, because he wasn't sure if this was what he should say. They were friends after all...

'Don't lie, William.' Hannibal looked at him with serious expression.

'Wh - what? I'm not lying. We are friends and I am also your patient... I'm not lying!' Will was upset. He wasn't lying. Why did Hannibal think he was lying?

'You are.' in that moment Hannibal's look and voice softened.

Will was so confused...

'Why do you think I'm lying?' Will asked, he could hear anxiety in his own voice.

'Yes, I am your friend, William. As well as you are mine. But there is something you're not telling me.'

They became silent for a moment.

Will looked down 'You are interesting and attractive man, Hannibal.' he whispered, looking at his feet. He felt embarrassed. He shouldn't think and talk about it. Hannibal was his therapist, for god's sake... But it kept coming back to him. Especially at nights. He could imagine, feel Hannibal's warm, bare body embracing his and Hannibal whispering soothing words to his ear when he had a nightmare. His breath tickling his hair. Their legs entwined.  
And everytime he woke up in the morning and he realized there was no one in his bed with him. He hadn't been able to stand it anymore. He had needed to try. But now he could see how foolish he had been... It was Hannibal. Man with fine taste. Man who had only best quality things - suits, food, wine. And lover probably too. He wouldn't waste time for Will in that matter. He was even more embarrassed now that he realized that. He never would be enough for Hannibal. What had he been thinking?

Will covered his face with hands and was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He didn't realize that Hannibal approached him. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his knee and saw Hannibal kneeling in front of him. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop gaping. He knew he probably should do or say something, but nothing smart came to his mind. Instead, he was simply staring at older man. God, he was beautiful... Will involuntarily licked his lips.

Hannibal couldn't hide amusement. He let the smile spread across his face. He leaned in. 

Will held his breath.

'You are worth losing every job.' Hannibal whispered. His breath on Will's neck sent shivers through his body.

Will couldn't hold his breath anymore. Without much thinking he leaned in to close the space between them. He touched Hannibal's incredibly warm lips with his own. Will wanted to melt in them.

Hannibal could feel Will's lips on his and internally smiled on that. This was what he had been waiting for. But he could feel Will was hesitant. He was probably afraid Hannibal would reject the kiss, would reject him. Hannibal couldn't let his dear William feel this way...

After couple of moments Will could feel Hannibal reciprocate and deepen the kiss. That let him relax. Hannibal wanted him.

Hannibal really wanted him.

He let go. He didn't feel the tension anymore. He slowly parted his lips and let out a moan when Hannibal slid his tongue inside. He was fully exploring his mouth. His tongue was dancing with Will's in the most passionate way.

Will was happy he was sitting. If he wasn't, he would surely collapse. He could feel his legs weaken more and more with every passing moment.

He wasn't thinking when he glided his hands up Hannibal's body to his ashen hair and pulled his fingers through it.

After a moment they parted to get a little air, panting. Will looked at Hannibal. He was even more beautiful in this state - with flush on his cheeks, disheveled hair and uneven breath.

Oh no... His...

Will froze.

'Hannibal, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. I... I mean I wanted, but I shouldn't have. I lost my mind... I'm so sorry.'

Hannibal frowned. 'What are you talking about, Will?'

'I... I ruined your hair. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I won't do this again. I... I mean if I ever have the opportunity again...' Will's cheeks turned red and he turned his head to not look Hannibal in the eyes.

The older man chuckled softly. 'Hopefully, you will be able to see me in much more disheveled state than this.' He took Will's face in both hands. 'Look at me, Will.' he said gently.

Will slowly raised his eyes to meet Hannibal's warm smile and amused eyes.

'Yes.' Hannibal said in a soft tone.

Will looked confused. 'Yes what?' he asked, not really knowing what Hannibal meant.

'Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.' Hannibal smiled even wider, his dark eyes glistening.

Will felt like there was no air. And like there was no world outside that room.

He kissed Hannibal again. This time less hesitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it :) It was real fun and I would love to go on with it, but I would like to hear your opinion about it and if I should go on. Anyway, it was pleasure to write it :)


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't get the previous day out of his mind. He calls Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank you all very much for all feedbacks! It was so good to read your comments and see the kudos and generally see you liked it! Thank you! ;)  
> And now I wrote next chapter, I really hope you will like it though it's little bit different than previous one...

Will couldn't sleep. He was laying in his bed shifting from side to side. He was remembering every minute of the meeting with Hannibal over and over again.

Hannibal's hand on his knee. His breath. His lips. His tongue. And his imagination added more... He could feel tension building in his abdomen.

He shifted once again.

He would call Hannibal in the morning. He couldn't wait more. And now when he couldn't sleep anyway and didn't want to do anything else he was trying to focus his mind on planning a date. He wanted to take Hannibal to a nice place. But he knew he and Hannibal liked different things. It was hard to choose something they would both enjoy. He wanted to take him at a lake but he knew Hannibal most probably wouldn't like it. Maybe someday... But now he had to think of something that Hannibal would like. That was more important than Will's liking. That was his chance. If Hannibal liked the place and Will somehow miraculously didn't screw things up, maybe they would meet again. And maybe someday they would be together... 

Will's mind drifted off. When he woke up, he realized that he was rested. For the first time in very long time. Not thinking much he called Hannibal right away. When he heard signals, the realization fell on him. What was he doing? What was he going to say?

He heard Hannibal's soft voice 'Good morning, William. How are you?'

'Hi. I'm fine. How are you?' Will asked not knowing what to say.

'I am good. May I ask why are you calling?'

Will held his breath for a moment, thinking what was the best answer.

'I... I'm calling to... ask how are you... And I... I was thinking about you.' Will heard his own voice.

Hannibal smiled. He was thinking about Will that night too.

'Tell me, Will. What were you thinking about?'

'Erm... you know what I was thinking about, don't you?' Will asked in a low voice.

'Yes, but I want to hear it from you, Will. If we want our relationship to be possible, you have to learn that talking with me about your thoughts and desires is not a reason to be ashamed. Desire is normal part of human life and relationship. Sharing thoughts helps to build strong and deep bounds. I want to build a relationship with you and I hope you want it too.' Hannibal said seriously.

'Of course I do! I've fallen for you long time ago... And you probably know it, don't you?'

'I had that impression, yes. But you should know that I was happy about it.'

'You were?'

'Yes and I still am.'

Will smiled widely at that. He didn't have to be ashamed. Hannibal would understand him. Hannibal had always understood him.

'So please, Will. Tell me, what were you thinking about? You can tell me everything. And when there comes the proper moment, we will fulfill your desires.'

'When' not 'if' - Will felt like his cheeks and neck were burning. He was silent for a moment, he took his time to calm down a little.

'I...' Will took a deep breath. 'I was thinking about your warm, wet lips and your hands - gentle but firm, sliding over my body and grabbing my... grabbing my intimate parts of body. And I... Hannibal, please...' Will whispered, knowing that his voice would break if he talked louder.

'You have to understand, Will, that I am aware of all those things and I find them completely natural and normal, human. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I hope soon I will be able to do just that to you. Did you have an erection, Will?'

Will was surprised how easy it was for Hannibal to talk about it. Completely taken aback by Hannibal's words he simply said 'Yes.'

'Did you do something about it?'

'No. I... I fell asleep. I didn't want to... I mean I wanted to, but I thought that if you knew about it, you would find it tasteless... I thought that I shouldn't...'

'You should have, Will. It's not healthy to ignore that. And I wouldn't find it tasteless.'

'Hannibal...'

'Yes, William?' Hannibal asked gently.

'Please, could you come over here?' Will asked quietly, suddenly feeling that he missed the older man, that he needed his presence.

'I'm on my way, Will.' Hannibal answered with a smile in his voice.

...

In the meantime Will took a shower and let the dogs out. After an hour he heard a knock on his door. He walked quickly to the door and opened it, holding his breath. There he was. With a warm smile and the most beautiful face Will had ever seen.

'May I come in?' Hannibal asked, his voice was soothing Will in a way nothing had ever done.

'Sure.' Will moved a little to let Hannibal in and opened his eyes wide in surprise when Hannibal leaned in and kissed his cheek. Like it was something natural. Like they had been doing it all their lives.

'I missed you.' Hannibal pulled away. 'I brought us something for breakfast.' He was following Will to the kitchen with a bag in his hand.

'Oh, thank you, Hannibal, but you didn't have to...'

'No, I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to. It will be nice to eat a breakfast with you and at least I will be sure you actually ate something. You've lost your weight, Will.' Hannibal looked at him with serious expression.

Will opened his mouth to explain it, but he knew that he didn't have a good explanation, after all it was his fault, he should care more about himself, but he had just forgotten...

'I know that you have a hard time and cases are overwhelming you, but you have to stay in your life. I will help you with that, if you let me.'

'Be in my life with me.' Will whispered looking at the floor.

'I am. And I will always be. I will take care of you.' Hannibal said as he raised Will's head and kissed his forehead. His lips stayed on Will's skin for couple of moments. He wanted to keep the touch for as long as he could. 

After a minute he pulled away and put a dish on a table. There were scrambled eggs with sausages. 

'Enjoy your meal.' Hannibal said as they sat at the table. Will loved those scrambled eggs and Hannibal was aware of that. It was a simple dish, but he knew this was what would make Will happy and he would do anything to make Will happy.

They were eating in silence. When they finished, Will finally broke it 'I would like to invite you to one place...'

'What place?' Hannibal asked intrigued. 

'It's a restaurant. I... I know it's not very surprising, but I thought you would like it.'

Hannibal looked at him carefully. 'Is this what you want, Will?'

Will was confused. He thought Hannibal would like that idea... 

'If you don't want to, we don't have to...'

'I'm asking about you, Will.'

Will didn't know what to say. That's true - crowded places weren't his favourite ones, but he could manage... He would do anything to make Hannibal happy.

'Do you know what I'm dreaming about, William? I'm dreaming to spend a wonderful evening with you. And it will be wonderful only if we both feel comfortable. I know you don't like that kind of places. You will focus more on people around you than on us. And I want this evening to be only about us. To be honest I don't feel like I really want to go there either. I want this time to be more intimate...' Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and was stroking it gently. Will looked down, trying to hide a blush. This is exactly what he wanted...

'So maybe... I will make a dinner for us and we will watch a movie together...' Will said in a low voice. He wasn't sure if Hannibal liked that.

'That sounds perfect.' Hannibal said with a smile and Will felt a relief.

Hannibal could see Will calming down and smiling slightly. That was what he wanted to see. Will should feel safe and comfortable with him. This would be an amazing evening and they would both fully enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be really good if you liked it :p I can't wait to write next chapter! This truly is fun :D I really would like to know what you think about this chapter.


	3. Secrets within me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of their date. Hannibal comes to see Will earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter :) I think it's little bit different than other chapters but it's you who will make an opinion :) I wish you good reading. I hope you will like it. And big thanks to Michalina, she helped me very much with it.

Week later, at the day of their date, Hannibal thought he would make a surprise for Will. He wanted to pick him up from work and take him home. For the last week they both had been busy and they hadn't had an occasion to see each other. They had called each other instead to talk, to see how things had been going, to share their thoughts about the cases. And Hannibal really wanted to see Will at the moment.

He went to the class Will had lecture in and saw Will standing in front of his students and telling them about evidences. At this moment, at this one precious moment he was incredibly proud of Will. He was proud of Will generally all the time, when he could see he was getting better, but at this moment it was visible. Pride was filling him. If he could he would just jump over the stairs and kiss him in front of all his students to show them Will was only his. And to show them Will was not a 'freak'. Will could be very sensitive and passionate, it was just not everyone could see this. But maybe this was better. Will was his and they didn't care about the world. They didn't need the world. People seemed useless and tasteless. Nothing mattered now when they had each other.

Hannibal smiled. His precious Will... He would keep him safe in his arms.

Hannibal was following every step of Will, every moment of tension on his face, every twitch of his muscles. He didn't like so many people in his space. The only thing Hannibal really wanted now was to take him home, pull a warm blanket over him and rub his tensed muscles to soothe him.

Will found him. He caught his eyes. He looked startled at first, but after a second he smiled wide at Hannibal, who blinked to him.

Hannibal decided to not wait longer.

'I am truly sorry I interrupt you.' He looked at the students for just a second. They weren't what he was interested in. Will was the person he wanted to focus on now. 'William, can I talk with you?' Hannibal looked into his eyes and Will felt his knees weaken.

'Yes. Sure.' Will said as he reached Hannibal and they walked out of the classroom. 'What do you want to talk about? Is there anything wrong?' Will asked with a frown, wondering what was the cause of the older man sudden visit. After all this was the day of their date... Maybe Hannibal had thought about it and realized Will was not the one for him. He should have expected that. It had been too good to be true.

And then Hannibal's look softened and Will could see glimpse in his eyes. That particular kind of light in darkness of his eyes that always made Will feel warm inside.

'I simply felt irrepressible urge to see you. Therefore I decided to visit you here and take you home.'

Will chuckled, feeling pleasurable wave of relief in his stomach. 'Ah, Hannibal. You and your sophisticated vocabulary. You mean that you missed me. Is that right, doctor Lecter?' Will asked, grinning and raising one brow.

Will didn't expect to see mischievous smile on Hannibal's face. He was not going to let Will win that easily.

'Dauguma pasaulyje, meldžiamasis.' Hannibal said and Will couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

'What... What does that mean?' Will exclaimed.

Hannibal laughed softly 'You will find out someday.'

'B-but... I...' Will really wanted to know. He felt it was important... But in one moment, he could see that behind sly smile was hidden fondness in Hannibal's eyes. And at this moment, it was better than any words. That look said everything. Will didn't need anything more. He just wanted to stay there, with that one man, in that one moment. Get lost in it.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He realized he had students waiting for him.

Will smiled wide to the older man 'See you soon, Hannibal.'

'See you soon, William.'

 

When Hannibal reached the car he decided to not get inside as the snow was softly falling from the clouds. He liked snow. It was beautiful, even though it reminded him of the past, it always brought him some kind of relief... But that was not the time to think about the past. Later. 

He wanted to feel the soft petals on his skin. It reminded him of Will and his gentle fingertips. This is what he really wanted to feel now and think about.

 

Half of an hour later Will left the building, smiling as he saw Hannibal waiting for him. As he reached the older man, he saw somehow thoughtful look on his face. His light wrinkles became little bit deeper. And there was something more in those infinite maroon eyes. Some kind of sadness.

Will hesitated if he should touch Hannibal, before he took gently his hand and looked him in the eyes.

'Is there anything wrong?' Will asked, visibly worried.

'No.' Hannibal was looking into his eyes. 'I just missed you.' he whispered.

Will couldn't hide astonishment. Where had that sudden change in mood come from? What had he been thinking about?

Hannibal pulled his hand. 'Come, Will. I will take you home.'

 

Hannibal turned on classical music. They didn't say a word. There was something heavy in the air. Will could see Hannibal was tensed. Though he probably was the only person who would ever see that...

Hannibal was so closed. What did he really know about him? He was charming, intelligent, sophisticated man. What else? Not much. And what did he know about his past? Nothing. And something was telling him that past was the key.

If they wanted a good relationship, he should know more about Hannibal. They should trust each other. They shouldn't be afraid to talk about personal things. Was Hannibal afraid?

Will opened his eyes wide and turned his head to look at Hannibal. What had happened in the past?

'Hannibal... What happened to you?'

The older man looked at him with a frown. 'What do you mean, William?' Maybe it was an illusion, but Hannibal seemed to hold his breath.

'What were you thinking about when you were standing by the car?'

'About you.' Hannibal was tensed. He knew what Will's direction was. He knew what he meant. But he really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

'Something more. There was something more in your eyes.' Will looked directly in his eyes as Hannibal turned to look at him for just a moment before he turned his face away to look at the road again.

'I was thinking how much I don't want to lose you.' Hannibal almost whispered.

They were going in dangerous direction. In direction of his thoughts and dreams. In direction of his past. Nightmares. And he wasn't sure Will was ready. Or maybe it was him who was not ready...

'Hannibal...' Will's tone was protective in its soft sound.

'Yes, Will?' Hannibal had put his mask on and tried as hard as he could to not let emotions be seen. It was surprisingly hard. He had never had problems with hiding.

'Don't try to hide from me. I want to fully see you. Let me see you, Hannibal.' Will stopped for a second, thinking if he should say what he wanted to say. It didn't take him long to make this decision. 'Let me love you.' he simply said and looked straight at Hannibal whose jaw dropped slightly in shock. He looked Will in the eyes, not being able to say even a word. Just like it was when he was a boy...

They were just looking at each other for a few seconds.

Few seconds too long...

Hannibal didn't see an oncoming car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it! I already started to write the next chapter so I hope it won't take so long. Thank you very much for reading! See you ;)
> 
> Oh and the translation from Lithuanian :)
> 
> Dauguma pasaulyje, meldžiamasis. - Most in the world, my dear.


	4. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will do anything to save Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was truly weird and good at one time experience to write it haha I hope you will like it :)

When he woke up the first thing he could see was blood. He didn't know if it was his or Will's. Will... He moved his head to the right to see the younger man. Will's body was leaning forward against the seatbelts. His head was turned to the right as well, so Hannibal couldn't see his face, but he was most probably unconscious.

Hannibal started to struggle to get out of the car right away. He needed to help him. He couldn't let Will down. He couldn't...

He took a sharp breath when he got out of the car and saw where they were. In the woods. In the middle of nowhere. Their phones were probably not useful, if they weren't crashed anyway.

But now he had to help Will. Immediately. He took a step and felt pain in his left leg. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He could feel with all his senses. He could feel everything. 

The only thing he could see behind closed eyelids was Will's face. He opened his eyes and felt hot stream on his cheek. He looked at the sky and suddenly felt helpless.

No. No. No. It's not the time for this.

He ran to Will despite the pain. He raised his head by the chin. He had a wound on his forehead. He unbuckled his seatbelt, gently took Will by his armpits and pulled him out of the car. Will wasn't breathing. 

He started resuscitation.

He was pushing life into Will's chest.

He was fighting with God.

'Don't die. Will. Please. Don't die. I've been making plans. With you. Only you. Will, please, don't let Him take you away from me.' Hannibal's voice cracked as he felt a cry forming in his throat. He hadn't felt it for years. And he couldn't control it. He couldn't control himself. He was losing him. He was losing the only man who had been making him more... human.

No. Not again. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything take someone that important away from him again. Not this time.

New strength came to him. Hate and love made him keep going all at once.

He pushed harder.

Again and again.

Blowing breath of life into Will's lungs after every 20 pressures.

The last words Will had said were echoing in his mind all the time. 

'I will let you, Will. I will love you. I will make everything better, just please, don't leave me.'

When Will took first breath he thought his senses were lying to him, making him see what he wanted to see. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Will's chest was moving on its own now.

Hannibal felt like something heavy fell from his chest and he could breathe again. He looked at Will. And he couldn't believe he won. Usually he was more sure of himself, but this time he had thought he would lose everything again.

'You won't take him away from me.' He whispered and fell to the ground not able to stop sobbing. He almost lost him. He almost... He couldn't take a breath. He closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to just breathe.

He would always fight for Will. Will was his... He couldn't even name it. It was beyond everything.

He hadn't known how much Will meant to him. But now he knew how much he didn't want to lose him.

In this place, in this moment he promised himself to always protect Will and never let anyone hurt him. And he knew he could do that. He had just stood face to face with death and he had won.

It was ironic in a way. He, who could make an art out of death, had just been fighting against it. He almost laughed at the thought.

Will meant more to him than he had thought and expected.

He took a deep breath once more and stood up. Will was breathing, but still needed immediate help. He picked Will up and started to walk down the road in direction they had been driving from. With Will on his hands, breathing but still unconscious, he only hoped someone would drive this road. 

And now the only thing he could do was to keep going, checking if Will was still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have much to say today, it's generally weird day :p Thank you all for reading and feedbacks :)


	5. An enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's new chapter and new person. I hope you won't like him as much as I do. Action in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my works have adult contents, then since today I can legallly read them :p Here's a gift from me to you. To be honest I'm not sure you will like it, but I hope ^^ Oh and one more thing, I'm very sorry it took so long but I began to write this chapter for 2 times. I don't know why I'm just sorry.

Hannibal was sitting next to the hospital bed, holding Will's hand. He looked at their hands and tried to remember what had happened in the last week. Everything had gone so fast. He wasn't even sure at that moment how they had come to this point. Every minute of that week, every situation, every touch, every word was like a story he had just heard.

But there he was, sitting in the hospital chair and holding a hand which belonged to the man he thought he loved. He looked at Will's peaceful face and everything felt so strange. He shouldn't have had any emotions to anyone. What had happened to him? The answer was pretty simple and obvious.

Will wasn't just an ordinary person. Why? Because he could get into the head of any killer. And this was what he was, right? A killer. And this was why Will understood him. But he needed more. He was not only a killer. He was a person. He was a human being. With all its pluses and minuses.

He looked at Will and all his doubts faded away because he knew he was only trying to convince himself that this wasn't it. But he knew it was. He had felt this kind of bond only once in his life. And it had been with his sister. Never with anyone else. And he knew it wasn't just because he was a killer. It was something more. He knew Will accepted his dark side even if he didn't know he was the Chesapeak Ripper yet. Of course it would shock him at first but Hannibal knew that he would accept him, eventually. But beside that there was something more. Will accepted him as a human being. Not like other people who wanted to know him just because they were curious. Will had come to his life without a warning and without any courtesy to be honest. He hadn't hidden that he hadn't liked Hannibal. But that had been what had caught Hannibal's attention. Will had been different. He hadn't tried to get his friendship like other people. He hadn't pretended to be someone else. He had been just himself. Will had never tried to get Hannibal's friendship and this way he had got this and something more.

Hannibal didn't really want to call what they shared. He knew 'love' was not the word he would use. It seemed trivial. People used this word too often, without thinking. And what they had was not trivial. It was much more than this. He thought that if he tried to call it, it would lose its meaning. It was better not to call it. Just to enjoy it.

He wanted Will to wake up and to tell him... what he felt. He wanted to tell him everything.

He squeezed Will's hand harder and started to glide his fingers gently through Will's hair with the other hand.

It was soothing.

It had been a long time since he felt so nervous. He had always kept everything in order. Nothing had surprised him. He had been able to stay calm in every situation.

But he was nervous this time. When he had been carrying Will on his hands in the woods all his senses had been focused on finding something or someone that would help them. He had needed help and it had made him feel helpless. When he had seen a stopping car he had thought he had never felt such a relief in his life. But nervousness had come back to him when he had found out that Will had needed immediate surgery. It was after surgery now and he was sitting there still waiting for this wave of relief. He needed it now just as much as he needed to breathe. He needed to know, to be sure everything would be alright.

He wanted Will there. He wanted Will back.

Pure black despair started to fill him.

He raised his chin and took a long breath, but it didn't help.

He felt like he was falling into the deep black hole and there was no one around him.

Loneliness had never bothered him. He had felt free. He had felt happy. But it had changed. He had never felt anything like that to anyone. And when Will had appeared in his life, he had been surprised that he hadn't enjoyed loneliness anymore. In every moment of loneliness he had been waiting for Will.

And right now, Will was not really there. And Hannibal was waiting so desperatly for him to come back.

If Will died, he would die too. There would be no Hannibal anymore. Not the way he was now.

He didn't even feel when he squeezed Will's hand even tighter. As if he tried to make him stay.

Will would not die.

Will would never die.

Hannibal was staring blankly at the wall.

He would not let him go.

Just as he closed his eyes tight and focused on not letting his body tremble, the doors opened. Hannibal took a sharp breath. Only the years of self-control prevented him from stronger reaction. He raised slowly from his chair and turned to face the stranger. It was a doctor standing in front of him, but something about him made Hannibal alert. Maybe it was just confidence in his smile. Or maybe just the smile. Anyone smiling at that moment would be an enemy. Someone's life was breaking and he dared to smile. To be more clear not someone's but Will's. And that was what mattered, it was Will's life which was breaking. And with that Hannibal's self-control was slowly falling apart as well.

How did anyone dare to smile?

In a second that vigorous man was standing next to the Hannibal and reaching out his hand which Hannibal reluctantly shook. He was still smiling what was making Hannibal's gaze more and more predatory.

'Good morning.' Depends for who... 'My name is Matthew Brown. I'm William's doctor.'

At the sound of Will's full name Hannibal felt he wanted to rip the man's heart out of his chest. He, and only he, was the person who was calling Will with his full name. No one else. No one.

At least not in this way. The doctor looked like Will's full name tasted good on his tongue.

And Hannibal didn't like it.

Not a bit.

'Good morning.' Coldness in Hannibal's voice could kill, but he was not going to hide it. Matthew looked like he was unaware of anything.

'I came here to tell you, you shouldn't worry so much. The surgery went good. We will monitor him for the next 24 hours, but we predict anything wrong or unexpected will not happen. We also hope for him to wake up, but if he doesn't, there's no need to panick. Every body needs different amount of time to recover. So don't worry!'

With the last sentence he patted Hannibal on the shoulder and smiled wide.

Hannibal looked at the hand with disgust and in the other man's eyes.

'He almost died on my hands and you, Mr Brown, are telling me to not worry? If that's all, please leave me alone with William.'

The man took his hand off Hannibal's shoulder quickly and looked at Will for just a second, but Hannibal didn't like what he saw in his eyes.

Tenderness.

He stood at the line between Brown and Will and brought his eyes from Will to himself.

'Goodbye.' Hannibal took a step forward making Brown take a step back.

Matthew Brown smiled wide and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses to all of you! :** Thanks for reading and have a good day or night ;)


	6. The Great Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up. Hannibal is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter, sitting at the lake and listening to music. The weather was perfect and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you will enjoy reading :)

Hannibal was alone with Will again.

He walked to his bed and delicately stroke his cheek. He leaned in and kissed Will gently. Tears fell from his eyes on Will's cheeks. He wiped them out slowly with his thumb and sat in his chair, still looking at Will and holding his hand. His chest was raising and falling. Again. And again.

Hannibal let himself fall asleep.

Darkness.

Scream.

Moan.

Mischa.

Blood.

Pain.

Will.

He opened his eyes at the squeeze of his hand. He felt his cheeks were wet. And then he realized Will was looking at him, worried. He felt like he didn't have air to breathe.

'Will...' He only managed to whisper. He was out of words. He finally felt it. The wave of relief. And he let himself drown in it.

And Will smiled to him.

It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced.

'Come here, please.' Will said and Hannibal was kneeling by his side in a second.

Hannibal was lost in his eyes.

He smiled and let the breath out when Will placed his hand on his cheek. He leaned in to the touch.

'Hannibal, I think you will need to tell me some things...'

Hannibal knew what Will meant and without a second of hesitation replied 'Everything.'

Will smiled wide at that and put his forehead on Hannibal's.

'Thank you, Hannibal. I really...' He wasn't able to finish as he was interrupted with a hungry kiss. But Will knew it wasn't about desire. It was a longing. He could feel everything in the touch of those hot lips. Desperation, happiness, hope, care, love.

When Hannibal pulled away just a little bit, he was not looking at Will, but let his eyes fall to the ground.

Will knew why Hannibal was afraid to look at him now. It was the first time when Hannibal let so many emotions and feelings be seen. He opened himself to Will. And he was afraid...

'Hannibal, look at me.' Hannibal raised his eyes at the sound of this warm voice and saw a gentle, beautiful smile.

Will thought Hannibal looked like an innocent little boy. Fragile and vulnerable.

'I love you too, Hannibal.'

Hannibal's eyes glistened. His smile was radiating. They hugged tight and Will could hear Hannibal whispering 'I love you.'

When Hannibal pulled away, but was still touching Will, he was not smiling anymore, only looking into Will's eyes.

'Never leave me again.'

The only thing Will could reply was 'Never.'

They both knew that it was not that simple. Something unpredictable could always happen, but it was a statement they both needed. They weren't going to let anything or anyone make them apart.

'Tell me about your dream now, please.' Will said with a soothing squeeze of his hand.

Hannibal looked at him as if he was checking something.

'Firstly, we need to call the doctor.'

'The doctors already took a good care of me while you were sleeping.'

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'I knew you needed some sleep. And I was right. We are able to talk in a logical way now.'

He laughed and it put a smile on Hannibal's face. The most important was that he was not sleeping anymore, but... The question hit him.

'Who took care of you?'

'Just some doctors, one of them, the one who was talking and checking my stitches, was smiling all the time. Funny man.'

Hannibal said something in lithuanian which Will couldn't understand, but it was definitely not anything good.

'Did he touch you?'

'Of course he touched me. He's a doctor, Hannibal. I told you he was checking my stitches. I believe you know how the doctors do it.'

Will laughed, but Hannibal didn't smile this time.

'It's not funny, Will.'

'Why? What happened?'

'Nothing. Don't worry. I will take care of it.'

'Take care of what? Hannibal! You're doing it again.'

'What am I doing?'

'You're not telling me anything.'

Will just woke up and they were already arguing. Wonderful.

'I just... I know how this man was looking at you. I know monsters, Will. And this man is one of them.' One of us.

'Hannibal... Are you sure that you are not overdoing it? You were tired and upset. Maybe he's just a normal, smiling guy.'

'Do you trust me, Will?'

Will looked into his eyes and saw certainty.

'Yes.'

'Believe me, then.'

'I believe you.' The words were coming out of Will's mouth on their own. But he knew he believed him.

'I will ask for a change of the doctor. Is that alright, William?'

At the sound of his full name coming out of those beautiful, sharp lips Will felt a shiver coming down his body, like a wave.

'Do it.' Will's voice was heavy from desire and Hannibal knew Will didn't mean only changing the doctor.

He smiled and leaned in. Will could feel his breath on his ear when he whispered 'I will do whatever you want, my sweet William.' he slowly licked his ear and added 'Remember you're mine. And only mine.'

Will moaned as he felt Hannibal moving away, with a sly smile. 'But you need to wait.'

Will pretended to be offended and after a moment they were both laughing.

'Wait for me.' Hannibal said and left still smiling Will alone.

\---

Hannibal found the Chief Surgeon after five minutes.

'Good afternoon. My name is Hannibal Lecter. May I take you a minute?'

'Please, follow me to my office.'

The doctor was an older man, slightly hunched, but neat and quite polite.

'Please, take a seat, mr Lecter.'

'Thank you.' Hannibal sat down, carefully studying the older man.

'What brings you to me?'

'I am a partner of William Graham.'

Doctor Lloyd, as the label said, seemed to be curious to know the meaning of the word 'partner', but he didn't dare to ask. Hannibal smiled. He started to like this man.

'Yes, I remember this patient.'

'I would like to ask for a change of his doctor.'

'Something happened?' The older doctor looked startled.

'I believe we have that right.'

'Yes, of course. I only wanted to know the problem to never let it happen again, but of course you don't need to tell me. Who's the doctor?'

'Mr Matthew Brown.'

'I understand. I will let him know right away and I will inform dr White that she'll be mr Graham's doctor now. I hope you'll be satisfied. She's a very good doctor and person. Is there anything else I can help you with, dr Lecter?'

'Oh, dr Lloyd read my works as I suspect.' Hannibal thought and felt pleasurably flattered.

Doctor Lloyd smiled in this warm way of an old man and Hannibal decided to reciprocate the smile. He deserved it, he made Hannibal fully satisfied.

'No, thank you for your help, doctor Lloyd.'

'My pleasure.' 

They shook their hands and Hannibal left.

\---

When he came into the room, the first thing that hit him was the smell of a cheap colognes. After that he saw Brown standing beside Will, with his back turned to Hannibal. It explained huge amount of the perfume. He did it to appeal Will.

And then he saw the hint of fear on Will's confused face.

The monster inside him was waking up.

He was standing next to Brown in a split of second.

'Oh, mr Lecter, how nice to see you. Maybe you would like to join us?'

He smiled wide as Hannibal restrained growl.

'I believe you should leave now.' The steel in Hannibal's voice was so obvious that even a deaf man would feel it.

'But we haven't finished our nice conversation yet.'

He blinked to Will and Hannibal wanted to kill him right there, right now, but he felt Will's hand on his. Just as he looked at their hands, Matthew did the same. He looked truly offended.

'You're not William's doctor anymore, mr Brown.'

Matthew raised his eyes to Hannibal, pure shock on his face.

'Excuse me?'

'I asked for a change of the doctor. I believe I have that right.'

'Mhm. I will leave you, then. Have a nice day, William.' He smiled and turned to leave.

When he was passing Hannibal, they both could hear a hiss.

'We will see.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I think there will be converation about Hannibal's dream in the next chapter. Anyway I wish every person whose school started today a good luck! I know this pain :) And all of you have a truly wonderful day ;)
> 
> PS. When I was writing it in my notebook, I wrote (by accident of course ;) ) tongue instead of thumb in the 5th sentence. I have no idea what I was thinking about :p


	7. No mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be only one. It's a fight for Will's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really very sorry you had to wait for so long. Very very very sorry. But I'm back. And I hope you are here too :)

Matthew Brown was an animal. At the moment he was controlled by his primal insticts. Kill the enemy. No mercy. How could anyone be stupid enough to think he could take his thing from him? Lecter was reckless. No one should dare to tease the hawk.

And Graham was his. He had felt a bond with him when he had seen him for the first time. Graham was a hawk and their destiny was to be together.

Unfortunately, William was blinded by Lecter and he couldn't see how perfect their relationship was going to be. Yet. But Matthew was there to make him aware. He would help William to get out of Lecter's grip and jump right into his protective arms. They would be perfect together. And no one was going to stop him from taking what's his.

But he would leave Lecter, for now. He would be the last. You should leave the best for the end - as they say. It was always the greatest pleasure to destroy the strong ones.

But now it was the time to take care of someone else.

\---

'I need to touch you.'

'I'm here, Will.'

'I need to feel you.'

Will gripped tight Hannibal's shirt and put his forehead on Hannibal's chest.

'Take me home, Hannibal, please.'

'Trust me, Will, this is the only thing I crave to do, but you've just had a surgery. You are still weak and you should take some rest. I am here. I will protect you. No one will touch you.'

'But what if he...'

'He can't make any harm to me, my dear. You're safe.'

'But he can be dangerous.' Will raised his eyes to look at Hannibal.

'So can I.' Hannibal thought, but didn't say anything, just looked down at Will and let protectiveness and tenderness show up on his face.

'No need to worry.' He smiled and leaned in to push Will gently on the bed. 'Try to fall asleep. I will be here all the time.'

'Really?' Will looked at him with his beautiful, big eyes.

'Yes.'

Lying is an integral part of our 'self'. We want it or not - everybody lies. Sometimes unconsciously, of course, but still lying. What Hannibal did was certainly conscious. But he did it only for Will's good. There would come the time of absolute honesty. But that was not the moment yet.

As soon as Will's breath stabilized, Hannibal left the room.

He knew where Matthew would go first. People like Brown cannot really control themselves when their needs aren't satisfied.

He was so primitive.

Hannibal felt a hint of disgust on his tongue.

Matthew Brown was not allowed to live.

\---

Before Hannibal entered the room, he closed his eyes and pulled the air right into his nostrils.

This specific metalic scent was everywhere. And Hannibal knew it so well...

He pressed a handle and slowly walked inside. There was a body, of course, but that was not what interested him.

He stood in the middle of the room and his breath was the only sound. He was standing there, looking for any hint of a move. He knew he was there...

In one second he heard a rustle and saw a movement with a corner of his eye. He turned to the right and Matthew came out of the shadow.

'Hello, Hannibal.' Matthew smile wide and Hannibal almost gritted his teeth at the sound of his name. How dared he? 'I'm happy you came. I planned to visit you anyway. But tell me, do you like my little piece of art?' Matthew looked at Lloyd and his broken neck with pride in his eyes.

He was like a boy who constantly wanted to get attention of his parents and be praised for doing homework.

'A little piece, indeed.' Hannibal said without much of an interest. Lack of any finesse in that murder was reprehensible. There was only one word to describe it. Wasted.

And he liked Lloyd. Poor, old man.

Matthew looked at Hannibal with anger. 'The most important is that he paid for what he had done. You're next, Lecter.'

Hannibal had to admit that Matthew was fast. His fit body was useful to him, but Hannibal had much more experience in killing - that was making him wise and precise. Medical knowledge was very helpful either. All that made him very... effective.

Matthew's first move was very predictable - forward. Hannibal moved to the right, but Brown turned around in one second and pushed Hannibal to the wall. Before he could catch Lecter's throat, he felt a hot sensation in his neck and widened his eyes in surprise, when he saw Lecter's face - covered with fresh blood. He was pushed back by Lecter. Hannibal took advantage of Matthew's temporary shock and his fist hit hard on Matthew's clenched jaw. They both heard a crack. But it didn't stop Brown. Oh no. It only made it worse. He looked like a personification of pure rage. He roared loudly and pierced his hand through Hannibal's diaphragm. The air left Hannibal's lungs immediately.

Hannibal wanted to take a deep breath into his chest, but felt strong hands pressing at his throat.

Hannibal closed his eyes, as if enjoying the situation. His life was at the mercy of someone else. And somehow it was incredibly appealing.

He saw Mischa under his closed eyelids and almost smiled.

But it wasn't the time of dying. Not yet. Will was there waiting for him. He had someone to live for.

He opened his eyes and looked at Matthew. Lack of oxygen had already made his vision blurred, but he could clearly see hate in his eyes.

Calmness in Hannibal's eyes surprised him a bit. Lecter should be dead by now. 'Old but gold.' Matthew thought and suddenly felt a pinch of pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a scalpel wandering through his stomach. He looked back at Hannibal with wide opened eyes and saw a smile. He let go of Hannibal's neck ang caught his bleeding stomach.

'I warned you. Only I can call him William.' Hannibal whispered with a harsh voice and a smile on his face.

He walked slowly towards Brown and leaned in to his ear. He could feel that Matthew was holding his breath.

'No one can touch what is mine.' He whispered and slowly pushed the tool deeper inside the welcoming body.

Matthew hissed and fell to the ground.

Hannibal wasn't interested in him anymore. He took off his phone and dialed the number. After a moment he heard sharp 'Hello.'

'Jack, please, come to the hospital.' His voice was harsh and full of pretended fear, so he didn't even have to explain that something had happened.

Jack was there in 10 minutes.

'What happened?' Jack exclaimed at the sight of Hannibal covered in blood.

'I was attacked.' Hannibal whispered, still not able to speak properly.

'Where is the attacker?' Jack asked and Hannibal led him to the room.

'I was going to meet doctor Lloyd and I found him dead. After that I was attacked.'

The trace on his neck was visible so he didn't even have to explain much. Jack already assumed that it had been self-defense.

'Do you know what could be the motive?'

'He was unpleased because I asked for another doctor to take care of Will.'

'Why?'

'Doctor Brown was romantically interested in William.'

'Oh, I understand.' Jack lowered his eyes. 'Does Will already know what happened?'

'No.' Hannibal just said but he knew that he won. He was free.

'Go and see him, doctor Lecter. You both need rest and don't worry about it. I will take care of it.'

'Thank you, Jack. It's very kind of you.' Hannibal said with tired look and left the room.

\---

He couldn't do anything with shirt. It had blood stains on it. But he could at least wash his face. He didn't want to scare Will.

 

When he entered the room, he saw Will gaping at the wall. Oh he was angry. Hannibal hadn't been supposed to leave the room.

'William.'

'What?' Will was clearly very angry. He didn't want to look at him.

'Will, look at me.'

'You promised.' Will's voice was shaking. He was holding on to his knees - as if he wanted to protect himself.

'He's gone.'

'What?' Will said, disbelief in his voice, but turned his head to Hannibal and raised a hand to his mouth to mute a scream. 'Hannibal, what happened?' Will cried, his face deformed by fear and pain. He felt pain with Hannibal.

'I killed him.' Hannibal said calmly and was waiting for Will's reaction. He didn't dare to make a step.

Will seemed not to hear the words. 'Are you alright? Are you injured?' Will stood up from bed to walk towards Hannibal. But he didn't even manage to make three steps. Hannibal was by his side in a second, holding him.

'Please, lay down, Will.'

'I need to check if you are ok.'

'I am alright, Will, but I will not be if something happens to you. Please, sit down.' Hannibal pushed him gently on the bed.

'Your neck...' Will whispered, new cry forming in his throat.

'I feel well, my dear.'

Will moved his fingers gently down the trace on Hannibal's neck. 'But what happened?' He whispered.

'Let's say that doctor Brown was not very pleased with our decision.' Hannibal smiled gently.

'Tell me what exactly happened.' Will was actually almost begging.

'I promise, I will tell you. But before that I will take you home.'

'Really?' Will looked at him with eyes full of tears and suddenly Hannibal felt that he had a heart in his chest. This was why he had had to survive and kill...

'Yes, my sweet William. I will take care of you on my own.'

'Take me home, Hannibal.' Will said and hid his face in Hannibal's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope I didn't disappoint you :/ PS. It was my first fight soo I understand if you don't like it :p but I really tried as hard as I could, I will try to be better next time ;)


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tells Will his story. They have decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter of this story unless I figure something out :p I hope you will like it. Please enjoy :) Oh and I am sincerely sorry for any mistakes.

Hannibal carried Will on his hands straight to the bed. He felt warmth of Will's breath on his chest. When they reached the bed and Will was finally placed on soft pillows and under warm blanket, he instantly fell asleep.

Hannibal sat in a chair in the corner of the room and was doing nothing but watching Will carefully.

It was a hard day, but he knew he wouldn't sleep anyway. Sleeping wouldn't give him any comfort at the moment. What was giving him comfort was watching Will's peaceful face and listening to his steady breathing.

Of course, he would love to press Will to his chest and make him feel that he was safe. But he couldn't. He had made the decision. Will had to know. About everything. He wouldn't touch him until he knew the truth and accepted him. If he accepted him.

When Will woke up, he saw a plate with a simple light breakfast and couple of pills. When he opened his eyes wider, he saw Hannibal sitting in the chair in the corner. He was clearly waiting for him to wake up.

'Good morning.' Will said as he lifted himself up on the bed.

'Good morning, Will. Was your night alright? Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, thank you for everything.'

Will could see what was happening. The tension was heavy. Way of talking was very formal. Hannibal wanted to say something and he was making himself ready to say it. Hannibal wanted to tell him the story.

Hannibal took a deep breath through his nose and opened his mouth to say the first word. It began.

When it started, it couldn't end. Hannibal told him everything. From the time of his childhood to that moment. The words were filling him and pouring out of him. He couldn't stop even for a second until he finished and Will didn't dare to interrupt him. He didn't say a word. He didn't say a word even when Hannibal finished.

He was sitting in a bed, motionless and speechless. There was a part of him which wanted to run away, but the other part of him wanted to stay. One part hated Hannibal for what he had done. The other was fascinated with Hannibal more than ever.

Long seconds were passing and Hannibal seemed not able to breathe. He was pale when Will stood up. His shoulders dropped slightly. So that was it. That was the end. He had taken this possibility into consideration. He had been prepared for that. But he hadn't known he would have this weird feeling in his chest. Hurt? Disappointment? Both, probably. 

They had shown their feelings to each other not long time ago, but they had been through a lot and Hannibal could see now how attached he had got.

But well, when you are a killer, you have to be prepared for loneliness. There was a possibility that Will would go to the police, but he didn't care. Maybe that was even better. He would stop killing and maybe Will would be able to accept him then...

And Will was still standing. Hannibal was ready for the final hit. Now, the only thing he could do was to save some of his dignity.

He raised his chin and although he couldn't look into Will's eyes, he said 'I understand that' but he couldn't finish. He was interrupted.

'Shhh.' Will said and closed his eyes.

He was thinking...

Well, that wasn't what Hannibal had expected.

Will opened his eyes and made two steps forward.

'Stand up.' Will's voice was very rough, but Hannibal obeyed. Maybe he wanted to hit him, strangle him... That would be something interesting.

Hannibal looked into Will's sharp eyes and was waiting calmly for the pain to come. He was willing to take it. After all, this was what he deserved. And it would be the greatest pleasure to get what he deserved from Will.

Will's hand reached his face, but the pain didn't come.

Will's hand was shaking slightly but it didn't stop caressing and exploring Hannibal's face.

'I will never hurt you.' Hannibal said but Will's only response was quiet 'Shhh.'

Will's hand went down to touch the trace on Hannibal's neck.

'You couldn't save your sister, but you could save me. And you did.' Will stopped for a second and looked at Hannibal's neck. 'How can I hate you?' Will raised his eyes to look into Hannibal's ones and whispered 'What should I do now?'

'You have a choice, Will. Whatever you do, I will understand.'

'I don't have any choice.' Will said as he closed his eyes and put his forehead on Hannibal's one. He was tired.

Hannibal gently and carefully embraced him with his arms.

'I think you should come back to bed, Will. You are still weak.'

Will looked at Hannibal and all of the sudden he started to shake violently.

Hannibal gripped Will's arms tighter.

'Will, what's happening?'

'What should I feel for you now?' Will hissed through gritted teeth.

Hannibal's face turned pale again. It became a mask again. No feelings. No emotions. No love. No hate. He let go of Will's arms and took a step back.

'Like I said, you have a choice.'

'Do I?!' Will was losing control and Hannibal's calm appearance was making him even more pissed. 'You could have told me that before I fell in love with you!'

'I can disappear, if that makes things easier for you.'

'I don't want you to disappear, that's the fucking point!'

'What do you want, Will?'

'I don't know!' Will screamed and looked down. 'Leave.'

Hannibal immediately turned around to leave. To disappear. Will's voice stopped him. Still with his back turned to Will, he heard 'The room. Not the house. I need to think.'

\---

Will heard a slam of doors getting closed. Let's hope Hannibal went only for a walk.

\---

In the evening he heard the sound of doors getting closed again. Hannibal was out for the whole day. But he came back. Maybe that's even better. This gave Will the time to calm down.

'Hannibal! Can you, please, come over here?' Will called and after a moment Hannibal appeared in the doors. 'I would like to talk with you.'

'Of course.' Hannibal was as collected as ever, no greater emotions on his face. He made few steps towards the chair.

'No.' Will said before Hannibal could sit down. 'Come here, please.' And he patted a place on his bed next to him.

Without any word Hannibal fulfilled his request. He sat down on a free place next to Will, not touching him, though. He was very careful to leave Will the space he could need. He didn't even look at Will. But Will looked at him and took his hand.

'Hannibal... It's time to be honest. You know me. You know my darkest thoughts. The way you kill... No one else can see the beauty of it like I do. It's immense, powerful. It changes those worthless people into pieces of art. They finally have a meaning for this world as a part of your design.'

Hannibal looked at Will. He knew that was not the end, but that was alright. He was ready for everything. 

Will continued to talk and squeezed Hannibal's hand tighter. 'But... Hannibal, I don't want to run away for my whole life.'

Hannibal's eyed widened a little, but he didn't say anything. Will wanted to stay with him...

'Hannibal, I want to have a normal life with you. I want to wake up everyday in your arms and not worry that this may be a day when you are taken away from me. I need some peace... I want a family, Hannibal. Can you give it to me? Now it's your choice to make.'

Hannibal smiled wide and put his forehead on Will's. He put his hand on Will's cheek and brushed it gently with his fingertips.

'Let's make a baby, then.' He said and the whole world minimized to this room, to their laugh and to their hugging bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a loooong time to write it but I finally did. I hope you liked this chapter as well as the whole story. Please feel free to leave comments, I appreciate them a lot. I loved being here and hopefully I will be back soon with something new. Even if I can't write in a good way and I'm not talented, I enjoyed it so much that no matter what, I will not stop :p I just have fun. I hope you do too :) Have a nice day, all of you!


End file.
